The Spark
by Tazflyer
Summary: With the pressures of a fickle music world mounting, a famous pop star with a severe case of writers block, takes a break at her home near Mt. Silver. Where certain events lead to her re-discovering why she began singing in the first place
1. Chapter 1

What's up my peoples, Tazflyer here. I know I haven't posted anything in a while. I've been meaning to but I got caught up in school in the mornings and now work at night. So I'm taking this time to post a little something from the Pokemon Johto genre. With nods to an artist who contributes to 2 Pokemon movie soundtracks. Let's hope I still got the chops for this. And now the intro.

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form do I own Pokemon, its characters, places, or music. Those belong to it's respectful owners.

The Spark

_Oh catch me, if you can. Oh come an try to catch me, catch me if you can. (giggles) _

"That was Serria Parker with "Catch me (If you can)" Slipping down from it's number 1 spot to number 5 and with her 5th single "Wonderland" debuting at number 20 on the charts she is slowly losing her touch. What do you think mark has Serria reached her peak?" "I don't know bill with her new album being released in 2 months along with her tour kicking off at the same time she really needs to wow the crowds or say adios to her career." Now coming up on the Goldenrod Countdown…"

The radio is turned off as a sigh comes from a man in a suit. "Losing her touch? How would they know?" he says as he picks up a newspaper that has a tour info on the front page.

He heads to the elevator and heads downstairs to the practice stage.

_(Gentle Ballad)_

_Let me fly to you, on the wings of a Butterfree_

_Soaring high above_

_Your love moves swiftly, blazing a trail in my heart…. _

Coming off the elevator he hears the song and sits to watch them practice.

_Your love come flying (flying high) _

_To the heavens, I see you _

_Your precious love comes to me…._

_Like a Butterfree._

The manager applauds as the song ends. The girl stops and smiles at him.

"Great song, Serria"

"Glad someone liked it,"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Ok guys, take 10. Let's talk Mike"

Both leave the sound stage to talk in private.

"So what's going on, Hun?"

"I feel that I lost that fire the I had when I first started, My newest single "Wonderland" started at number 20 when all my singles had started in the top 10 then went to number 1. All the songs that I've written for my album hasn't made me feel that confident about this tour."

"What do you think is missing?"

"I don't know, that one song that really gets people out of their seats and wanting to dance. I feel like my music is starting to become mainstream and it doesn't stand out anymore."

"Your just in a slump right now, all artist go through this. You just need to relax and let it all come back to you."

"Relax and let it all come back? That's it, I'll take a break for a little bit."

"Whoa hold on a minute, you can't just take a break. What about your promotional appearances, photo shoots?"

"Well that'll just have to wait, if I can't be at the top of my game then I'm finished as a musician. We'll just need to reschedule everything."

"Ok, fine but how long of a break are you taking, so I can reschedule?"

"As long as I need, I'll let you know wither or not I'm ready to comeback to the studio to record."

"Oy, when are you leaving so I can alert the band?"

"This afternoon, my Pidgeot can get me home just after dusk."

"What?! But what about the good day goldenrod radio show appearance?"

"You can do it, I know how you love to hear yourself talk anyway."

Serria leaves a sputtering Mike to go and pack for her trip.

Later on she is flying on her Pidgeot out of Goldenrod city towards Mt. Sliver.

"It's gonna be so great to relax for awhile huh? Pidgeot"

(Pidgeot caws)

Pidgeot came in for a landing in front of a nice sized cottage that face a small lake as Pokemon that were running around and playing stopped as Pidgeot approached. They saw who it was and ran up to her greeting her with various chirps and calls.

"Hi guys" Serria called as a Houndour and Houndoom ran up to her and licked her face.

"Aw I know, I missed you guys too." she said petting them.

Skiploom and ferrets were the next to greet her followed by an Aipom.

"Where's June and Carrol?" Serria asked as she headed towards the cottage with her entourage of Pokemon following her. Just then a Machoke and Machamp carrying several logs walked up the cottage followed by a Scizzor and a Bayleef and then two women.

"June! Carrol! How are you?"

"Serria? Is that you?"

The three women ran up to each other and hugged and exchanged greetings. Serria walked up to the rest of her Pokemon and greeted them as well. After she said hi, Serria let them get back to what they were doing and went inside the cottage. Inside she leisurely walked around the first floor then headed up to her room on the second to set her stuff down. Inside the room was a queen sized bed covered a Teal comforter with purple Orchids boarding it and white pillows facing one wall. A desk with a lamp faced the window, next to the patio door which gave a beautiful view of the sunset and the lake but now the blinds were drawn closed. On the other side was a door which led to a full Red Oak bathroom. Serria placed her stuff down next to her bed and walked to the bathroom. "I think I'll take a shower before dinner." she said as she closes the door.

Awhile later she came out of her room dressed in a pair of black tights and a green knee length long-sleeved shirt and a pair of white socks. She walked downstairs just as Machoke and Machamp came inside with some of the wood that Scizzor and Bayleef cut up and placed it near the fire place. She headed towards the kitchen and saw June and Carrol making dinner for everyone.

"Need any help?"

"Well we need someone to set the table and help dispersing the Pokemons dinner." said Carrol

"Well that's not hard at all, and here I thought you were gonna give me a challenge." Serria joked

"When these Pokemon get hungry keeping them out of the kitchen will be challenge enough." said June

All three chuckled as the set up for dinner, soon all were enjoying dinner in the dining room.

"So how are things?" asked Carrol

"Everything is good, mike has been working me non-stop trying to get ready for this tour and album release."

"And you decided to take a break? It's about time I say." said June

"It's not just that." responded Serria

"Then what is it?"

"I feel that I'm slowly losing sight of why I started, this business is so fickle I feel if I can't keep up then my career is over. Everyone is so wrapped up in the day to day, that can't even live day by day. It seems like I can stand in a crowded room and feel alone. That no body even looks up."

"Well it's a good thing you took a break then cause that way you can unwind and find your roots again." said Carrol

After dinner Serria went upstairs to get ready for bed but wasn't tired so she decided to rummage through her closet to see what she would find, she pulled some boxes out and started going through them. She found a book that was bound in worn leather and somewhat faded in color. When she opened it up she saw a picture of a young girl holding a Chicorita standing next to Professor Elm, underneath was a caption the said 'Serria on her first day as a Pokemon trainer'

She smiled as she remembered that she couldn't sleep a wink the night before that she was finally gonna get her starter Pokemon. As she went through the album she saw pictures of herself with her guitar playing for her Pokemon in front of a campfire and her badges from various gyms were next to some of the photos. Serria felt tears welling up in her eyes as she stopped on one page, it was of her standing next to Mike, June and Carrol all were smiling and the caption underneath said 'A star is born'. She flipped through and saw various pics and newspaper clippings of her music career. She sadly closes the book after reaching a blank page and sets it down. Houndour's head had suddenly appeared on her thigh sensing that Serria needed company.

"Strolling down memory lane?" asked June as she looked in

"Yeah" Serria responded wiping her eyes.

"Seems so long ago that you were discovered and decided to become a singer."

"You weren't happy when I introduced you and Carrol to Mike. As a matter of fact we got into a huge argument over it that night."

"I though you were abandoning your dream of training Pokemon and becoming a Pokemon master and world renown breeder."

"I still haven't giving up on it, it's just on the back burner right now."

"It wouldn't hurt to take some extended time off to focus on what you want, you don't have to go back when your tour begins. You said it yourself the music industry is very fickle and your still young enough to persue your dream not just a career."

"Thanks, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good Night."

June closed the door, leaving Serria to her thoughts. Petting Houndour she gets up and puts the box back in the closet. As she pushed the box inside she heard a guitar strum, she pulled the box out and found her old guitar.

"Man, how long has it been since I've seen this thing." She takes out the guitar and picks at the strings. Houndour picks its head up remembering the guitar and looks at her with expectant eyes.

"You remember this thing to huh?"

Houndour barks

"This thing saw us through some out toughest gym loses, especially at Blackthorn. You know what? I think I need to reconnect with my old friends and maybe, just maybe I can find that spark again."

Houndour barks happily

"Come on, we got a lot of catching up to do tomorrow. Lets get some sleep."

Serria climbs into bed and turns out the light. With Houndour settled at the foot of the bed, Serria drifts off to sleep.

**A/N: so what do you think so far? Be honest but don't be a jerk about it. I mean like I said it's been tuned for Ch. 2  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey dudes, I'm glad to see that some have already favored this story within 2 hours of posting it so thank you. It really gives me the confidence that I need to continue this story. Without further ado the disclaimer

I in no way shape or form do I own Pokemon or its affiliates.

Ch 2.

It was a clear morning that shone over the lake and cottage as the Pokemon were awake and enjoying breakfast along with June and Carrol.

"I wonder where's Serria?" asked Carrol

"Well I heard Houndour and Houndoom leave this morning so I believe she may have gone a walk. Don't worry she took a pack with her." said June

"I hope she wont be gone long, I heard on the radio that there was a rockslide warning still in effect from the park rangers, due to that rainstorm the other night. Not to mention that Steelix that had caused trouble earlier this week."

"Careful Carrol, your gonna give yourself gray hair from worrying so much."

"Ha ha June. Now if your done cracking jokes could you help me with the dishes."

"Sure"

Both women got up and carried the dishes over to the kitchen with Bayleef and some of the Pokemon helping.

A little ways from the cottage Serria, Houndour and Houndoom had just finished their breakfast and were setting back on the trail heading towards an area that was familiar only to her and some of her Pokemon. When they reach a clearing they see what they were looking for, a small pond with a gentle waterfall surrounded by beautiful flowers that were coming out of the cracks and crevasse of the rocks cascading down to the ground with a lush green canopy with sunlight peaking through.

"It's just as beautiful as I remembered. Come on guys lets go for a swim." Serria puts her bag down and takes off her shirt and shorts to reveal a teal colored two piece short set and lays her towel down on a rock with a nice sunny spot. She slides in the water and goes under. Houndour and Houndoom look over to see where she went, they creped closer to the edge to try and find her. Out of the blue she pops out of the water creating a wall of water that splashes both of them. She laughs as they were absolutely drenched, with them suddenly jumping in splashing her back. Both surfaced and shared a good laugh as they continued to splash each other then float leisurely in the water.

A few miles up the mountain, a familiar trio of trainers were once again locked in a battle with Team Rocket.

"Prepare for Trouble

Make it double

To protect the world from devastation,

To unite all peoples within our nation.

To denounce the evils of truth and love,

To extend our reach to the stars above,

Jessie, James

Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,

Surrender Now or prepare to fight

Meowth, that's right."

"Not you again." yells Ash

"I thought we dealt with you three back in Goldenrod City." Brock said

"How many times do we have to beat you in order for you to take a hint." said Misty

"It'll take more than a few loss to deter Team Rocket" Jessie replied

"Yeah we can take anything you can throw at us." chimed in James

"Fine then Pikachu Go!" Called Ash

Pikachu hops off his friends shoulder and stands ready to attack.

"Politoad Go!" Cried Misty as she threw her pokeball

"Go Vulpix!" Called Brock following suit.

Out of nowhere Psyduck popped out of misty's poke ball and stands next to misty.

"Psyduck what are you doing outside of your poke ball?"

"Duck?"

"Grrr Psyduck"

"Go get'em Arbok!" calls Jessie as she throws her pokeball.

"You too, Weezing!"

Just then Victreebel appears munching down on James.

"Eat the twerps not me."

"Arbok, poison sting!"

Arbok inhales and releases a barrage of purple needles at Ash and company

"Pikachu Quick Attack!"

Pikachu executes quick moves dodging Arbok's poison sting and tackles Arbok knocking it back.

"Victreebel use Razor Leaf"

Victreebel swishes it's giant leafs and a swarm of leafs fly at Pikachu.

"Vulpix Counter with Flamethrower!" orders Brock

As order Vulpix releases a Ferocious flamethrower and burns the razor leafs before they can hit Pikachu.

"Weezing use sludge."

Weezing spits out poisonous sludge which hits Pikachu's face. Stunned Pikachu tries to wipe it's face but gets blind-sided by Arbok's Tale and is constricted.

"Politoad, Quick use water gun!" calls Misty

Politoad stops clapping and fires it's water gun at a weak spot on Arbok's back which caused it to let go of Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash cries as he rushes to it's side and picks it up.

Just then an angry Steelix came busting out of the ground roaring that it's nap has been disturbed by the battle.

"Oh No, A Steelix." Shouted Brock

"It must be the Steelix that the ranger warned us about." said Misty

"If we can catch that Steelix and bring it to the boss it may get us on his good side." said Meowth

"Good idea, go get'em Arbok."

"You too Victreebel and Weezing."

"No Don't, you'll only make it madder." said Brock

But it was too late, Jessie and James had their Pokemon launch their attacks. Causing the Steelix to get even madder and slam its tail on the ground and smack Team Rocket and their Pokemon into orbit.

"Ahh, We're blasting off again."

Steelix turned his attention to Ash and the others, Quickly recalling their Pokemon they took off running in the opposite direction. Steelix dove under-ground in pursuit.

"Where did Steelix go?" asked Ash

"Who cares lets just get out of here." said Misty

Just then Steelix reappeared in front of them and launched an attack. Large rocks came out of the side of the mountain and started falling around them.

"That's Steelix's Rock throw." supplied Brock

"Steelix we're not your enemy, please stop attacking." Ash said trying to reason with the rouge Pokemon.

"Pika, Pika-pi" Pikachu chimed in also trying to reason with it.

Steelix was too fed up to listen and attacked again using dragon's breath.

Ash and friends ducked out the way and the attack hit the side of the mountain causing the already unstable rock and dirt to come loose and created a massive landslide.

"Look out!" shouted Misty

"Onix help us out!" Called Brock throwing another pokeball.

The massive rock Pokemon appeared and managed to wrap itself around Brock and Misty but Ash was too near Steelix to be protected by Onix and was carried away by the landslide along with Steelix.

"Ash, No!" Cried Misty

"Ash, Pikachu!" Shouted Brock

But there was nothing that they could do if he ordered his Onix to try and get him Onix wouldn't of been able to hold back all that earth and keep he and Misty safe.

The noise of the landslide attracted the attention of Serria and her Pokemon.

"That sounded like a landslide, we better go and see if anyone needs help. She puts her shirt on and along with her Houndour and Houndoom run towards the commotion.

When she arrived at the site a dazed Steelix comes to and notices Serria and attacks her.

"Houndour, Haze."

Houndour releases a thick smog causing Steelix to stop and look around confused.

"Houndoom, Shadowball and Houndour, Blaze"

Both Pokemon released their strongest attacks against Steelix Knocking it out.

"Pokeball go!" Serria throws a heavy pokeball at Steelix and captures it. The pokeball flashes and shakes for a few seconds then stops signifying that it was officially captured. Serria walks over and picks up the pokeball when her Houndoom calls her attention to something blue in the dirt.

"Quick Houndoom, Houndour dig around it but be careful."

Houndour and Houndoom dug around the blue item to reveal an unconscious Ash clutching an semi conscious Pikachu. Serria makes sure that both are cleared from the landslide and are still breathing.

"Houndoom head to the house and get Pidgeot, I'll need to fly him to the house."

Houndoom nods in understanding and speeds away.

"Hang in there, as soon as Houndoom comes back we'll get you the help you need."

Back at the cottage Houndoom runs up to Pidgeot and barks at it soon enough Pidgeot is airborne and following Houndoom towards Serria.

"Now where's Pidgeot off too?" wonders Carrol

"There must be trouble, we better be on stand-by just in case." said June

Pidgeot follows Houndoom out to where Serria was and lands. Serria picks up ash and Pikachu and climbs on Pidgeot's back and takes off again.

A few minutes later she spots the cottage with June and Carrol outside waiting.

"June, Carrol! This boy and his Pikachu are hurt."

"What happened?" asked Carrol

"He was caught in a rockslide caused by a rouge Steelix."

"Oh dear the poor boy, lets get him inside. I'll see if nurse joy can come out to check his Pikachu."

All three carefully bring Ash and Pikachu inside and lays them on a spare bed, Ash regained consciousness for a few seconds but then passes out again.

Don't worry folks I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. Enjoy

Luv Tazflyer ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my people, I'm glad to see that this story is gaining followers as each day passes most recent was last night, thank you Pokedexter, Mickiecuteknight, and Kitty cat mouse for your follows. And now the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: You all know who owns what so let's get to the story.

Ch 3.

"I'm sorry but due to the landslide I can't get through, I'm working with Officer Jenny and some local volunteers and their Pokémon to help as search and rescue. Once the landslide is cleared some maybe I can get though. How bad is Pikachu's condition?" Said Nurse Joy

"From the looks of him he caught the business end of a rogue Steelix. That's what caused the landslide." June responded

"What about the boy?"

"It looks like he bore the brunt of the landslide to protect his Pikachu, he's still unconscious. We managed to clean them both up to make sure there was no hidden injuries, thankfully there was none. Serria is with them now."

"That's good news. Keep me updated, I'll try to be there as soon as I can."

"Ok, oh by the way Carrol is on her way with Machoke and Machamp to lend a hand."

"Oh that's great to hear, we need as many hands as possible. Goodbye"

(Call ends)

"Well looks like we're on our own, huh ferret." said June

Ferret chips in agreement as June looks upstairs to the spare bedroom.

"They'll be alright if they took on that Steelix then they must be tough."

Upstairs the room was still except for Serria quietly strumming her guitar to a gentle beat while sitting on the window sill Houndoom and Houndour both laid near the window resting while listening to her strum. Across the room lying in bed was Ash and Pikachu sleeping peacefully with his clothes, Pokeballs and backpack on a chair next to them. Pikachu was the first to come to as it cha'd in a yawn and stretched shaking off what ever dirt may have been on it. Noticing the movement Serria climbed in the window and walked over to the bed not disturbing the two under the window.

"Glad to see your awake, I was getting worried."

Pikachu looked over at her with a questioning look then looked over at Ash and rubbed his face trying to rouse its trainer. When it didn't work Pikachu's ears dropped as it chu'd sadly.

"Don't worry Pikachu, that landslide took a lot out of him. I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

Pikachu nodded in agreement not taking its eyes of him. Serria walks to the door to let June know Pikachu was up.

"I'll get you something to eat you must be hungry."

Serria headed downstairs closing the door behind her, hearing her come down June had approached.

"How are they?"

"Pikachu just woke up but the boy is still out, that landslide took a lot out of them. I just came down to get Pikachu something to eat."

"Well it's a good thing I made this." she presented a bowl with Pokémon food in it

"It's specially made for electric types to help restore strength."

"Nice. thanks June, you always think of everything."

"Not everything but I try."

"Where's Carrol?"

"She left awhile ago to help out while you were cleaning them up, she took Machoke and Machamp with her."

"Oh Ok"

Serria went back upstairs carrying the food giggling. She opened the door to find Pikachu walking around quietly talking to Houndour and Houndoom, smiling she came in and placed the food down.

"Alright you two let Pikachu eat then rest some more, besides don't want to disturb his trainer."

Houndoom and Houndour left with Serria and Pikachu started eating.

Back at the landslide site Onix busts out of the compacted dirt and mud revealing a dirty Brock and Misty. Onix brought them down the mountain where the search and rescue station was set up. After climbing down from Onix, Brock re-called it back into its pokeball.

"Thanks Onix, now take along rest."

"Are you both alright?" asked Officer Jenny walking up to them

"I'm alright, now that I'm in your beautiful graces." answered Brock

Misty pulled on Brock's ear dragging him back from Officer Jenny.

"Yes we're fine but our friend got caught in the landslide and was carried away along with the Steelix that caused it."

"What is your friend's name?"

"Ash Ketchum." answered Brock with a very swollen ear

"Do you think you can show me where you last seen him? From there we can start to find him and ask around to see if anybody had seen him."

" Yeah we can show you" said misty

"Growlith, Arcanine let's go!"

Two striped canine Pokémon ran up to officer Jenny and followed them to where they last seen Ash and Pikachu.

Back at the Cottage

Ash's vision blurred and focused as he started to regain consciousness, a light moan escaped him as his head was pounding. He touched his forehead to discover is was bandaged. Looking around the room he noticed Pikachu sitting by the window, he smiled as his friends tail twitched along with its ears.

"Pikachu"

Pikachu turned, smiled and jumped off the sill and joined Ash on the bed snuggling Ash's face.

"Cha! Pika- pi"

"I so happy that your ok."

Ash tried sitting up but his body preferred to be lying down as he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him, he nearly fell out of bed when a pair of arms caught him. He looked up to Chancy's smiling face.

"Chancy" it chirped

"A Chancy?"

"I think that's Chancy's way of saying you shouldn't try to get up so soon."

He looks over to see Serria leaning up against the door frame.

"Where am I?" Ash asked as Chancy was putting him back in bed

"You're in my home. I heard a landslide near by. My Pokémon discovered you and Pikachu unconscious buried in some of the dirt."

"My friends Brock and Misty did you find them too?"

"Can't say that I have but I was attacked by a very ticked off Steelix."

"He was the one that caused the landslide. He was attacked by Team Rocket."

"Who are they?"

"A trio of Pokémon thieves, they've tried for a long time to capture my Pikachu. They were trying again when Steelix appeared so they attacked it."

"Ooh, that wasn't a good idea. Any who I'm gonna let June know that your awake and bring you something to eat, try to stay in bed."

"Ok" Ash Chuckles as Chancy covers Ash up and fluffs his pillows to prop him up some without him getting dizzy.

Serria comes back with a sandwich and milk on a tray and places in front of him.

"Thanks, uh… I'm sorry I forgot your name."

"It's ok I never gave it. It's Serria."

"Serria, I'm Ash. And this is my buddy Pikachu."

"Nice to meet you both now that we're not dealing with Steelix."

"Where is Steelix?"

"Right here" Serria shows him a heavy ball that she used to capture Steelix

"Wow you must be a really strong trainer to catch it, I tried reasoning with it but it was just so angry before I knew it the landslide came down on everyone."

"Your very brave to face an angry Pokémon like that but why didn't you just battle it to weaken it? From the looks of your Pikachu it would have beat Steelix."

"It would have only made it even madder and trying to catch it when it's that mad would have hurt my friends, my Pokémon and me."

"Not many trainers would have ever thought it like that. I gotta ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you carry Pikachu in its pokeball? Wouldn't it be safer?"

"Been there, tried that. Pikachu doesn't like being in there."

"How long have you had it?"

"It's been a long time, I placed in the top 15 in the Indigo League, won the Orange Island Cup and now I'm traveling with my friends through the Johto to join the Pokémon League here. Pikachu is my first Pokémon, I couldn't sleep a wink the night before I started but ended up sleeping in and arriving late the day of Pikachu was the last Pokémon available. Considering all that we have been trough together, I wouldn't trade Pikachu for anything in the world."

"Pikachu means a lot to you doesn't it?"

"All of my Pokémon do, but Pikachu I'd put my life on the line to protect it."

"Hey I'm gonna see if June has heard from Carrol or Nurse Joy about your friends." Serria says as she gets up and walks out.

"Ok, thanks Serria"

Outside the room she leans up against the door while collecting her thoughts '_He'd risk his life? For his Pokémon? This kid is truly something special.' _

She smiles and heads downstairs_._

At the site of the landslide

"Wow what a mess." said Misty

"Looks like there was a Pokémon battle here" said Brock

Officer Jenny looked down and noticed a lot of foot prints including a set a bare feet and a large imprint. "From the imprints looks like the Steelix was here and it faced off against a trainer with two Pokemon."

"It's probably Ash." said Misty

Brock took a look at the foot prints "No I don't thing so."

"How can you tell"

"These sets belong to a Houndour or a Houndoom and these bare feet prints belong to a girl, Approximately 5'5-5'9, who was swimming."

"That's impressive" said Officer Jenny

"Creepy is more like it." said Misty sweat dropping

"The foot prints lead this way." said Brock

"Arcanine, Growlith follow those foot prints."

After getting the scent they were off while Officer Jenny, Brock and Misty followed in the jeep.

Sometime later after Ash ate and rested some more he was up and about trying to find Serria when he had bumped into Bayleef.

"Bay?"

"Wow a Bayleef, have you seen your trainer? I wanna thank her for her help."

"Bayleef"

"If you're looking for Serria, she left a little while ago." said June

"Where did she go?"

"She went to search for your friends. I'm sure she'll be back soon. For now I think we should just stay put, don't want you to go disappear and your friends show up looking for you."

"Yeah I guess it'd be a good idea if I stayed."

"Now that, that's settled let's go for a nice walk outside. I'm sure you'd like to get some fresh air."

"Thanks, come on Pikachu"

Down the trail

Serria was walking with Houndour and Houndoom when Arcanine and Growlith ran up to them followed by a jeep.

"Excuse me, have you seen…"

"WOW! Your Serria Parker!"

"Yes I am, who are you?"

"My name is Brock and it is a pleasure to be in your shining radiance." he said as he swept her hand into his and kneeling

"Thanks…I think."

Misty grabs ahold of Brock's ear once again and pulls him away.

"Not now lover boy we have a friend to find remember?"

"As I was saying we're looking for a Pokémon trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum."

"You must be the friends he was talking about. He's at my cottage, both he and Pikachu are fine."

"That's good news." said Misty

"Come on I'll show you where it is."

Serria hopped in the jeep along with Brock Misty and Officer Jenny and along with the Pokémon headed back to the cottage.

**A/N: Phew that took longer than I thought but stay tuned our friends unite, team rocket will make another appearance with another ridiculous robot and a happy ending. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all I realized that free typing seems to be a lot better that typing off a piece of paper. I can type little by little and get stuff posted within the same day as I finish a chapter. And now the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, legal mumbo jumbo, Blah, Blah, Blah. We all know who owns what.

Ch 4.

Ash and Pikachu were outside enjoying the fresh air and practicing for the next gym battle as june watched on with fascination.

'_With what he and his Pikachu went through he still has the energy to train side by side, now that's what I call dedication._ _Serria could learn a few things from these two.' _

"Ash!, Pikachu!"

Both turned to see a jeep coming up that had Brock and Misty in the back with Officer Jenny driving and Serria in the front with the Houndour, Houndoom, Arcanine and Growlith following close behind.

"Brock, Misty you guys are ok!"

They got out of the jeep and meet up with Ash and Pikachu. Officer Jenny walked up to june to get a statement from her.

"Ash, Pikachu we're both glad that your ok." said Brock

"Yeah, Serria told us how she found you." said misty

"She showed me the heavy ball that has Steelix inside."

"Really?"

"Yeah, before she found me a dug me out Steelix came to and attacked her. She combined the attacks of Houndoom and Houndour and captured it."

"It was nothing, it's not something that one Pokemon trainer would do for another." Serria said walking up

As Officer Jenny and June walked up to the group, Carrol called to the others as she, Machoke and Machamp walked up from the trail.

"Look Carrol's back," said serria

"I gotta get going, I'm glad to see that everyone is ok. Growlith, Arcanine let's go"

Arcanine and Growlith climbed into the jeep and Officer Jenny sped away.

"Well come on in everyone I have lemonade and sandwiches on the patio." said June "And I have snacks for your Pokemon as well."

"Thank you very much." the trio chorused

"I'm telling you June you think of everything." serria said

Everyone was enjoying the Lemonade and sandwiches while having a small conversation.

"So Where do you three come from?" asked Carrol

"I'm from Pewter City, I use to be the gym leader there until I met Ash. It was right after our gym battle when I decided to follow along and follow my dream of becoming a Pokemon breeder." said Brock

"I came from Cerulean City. I met Ash just outside of Viridian City however after he trashed my bike." said Misty

"Your never gonna let me live this one down are you?" asked Ash

"The only time I'll let it go is when you pay me back for it."

"Wow and I thought I had problems." said serria

"I'm from Azelia town and I got my Bayleef from Professor Elm, well back when it was a Chicorita. I was discovered after the Johto league ended two years ago."

"So why are you here?" asked Misty

"Well I haven't felt confident in my music so I've taken a break hoping to find some inspiration to finish my album before my tour starts."

"Wow that's a lot of pressure." said Brock

"I'm sure you'll find it, sometimes all you need is to come home and recharge. After a Pokemon league ends I take a break." said Ash

"How long do you take a break for?" asked June

"A few days, before he gets the hit the road itch again." said Misty

Serria giggles as Ash blushed. "What can I say I like to travel and meet new opponents and Pokemon.

Just then a bunch of Pokemon cries called their attention to the front. All of them ran up to see their Pokemon caught in a giant net which was attached to a green double propelled hovercraft thing that had a big red R in the front.

"What's that thing?" asked Carrol

"It's Team Rocket" said Ash

"Who's Team Rocket?" said June

"They're Pokemon thieves, they attacked the Steelix that caused the landslide earlier." said Serria

"Hey if that Steelix hadn't of stuck it's nose into our business it wouldn't of gotten attacked." said Jessie

"Now if you'll excuse us we'll be off with your Pokemon." said Meowth

"Did that Meowth just talk?" said Carrol

"You get use to it." said Misty

"Weezing Smokescreen."

A thick smoke came out of Weezing to block the view in order to escape. However the to propellers not only canceled out the Smokescreen but it sucked up through the propellors and started choking Team Rocket.

"Houndour use flamethrower on the net."

Houndour releases a flamethrower which weakens the net. Machoke to the cue from Houndour and used its arms to tear the net apart causing all the Pokemon to fall back to the ground.

The smokescreen clears and Team Rocket notices the Pokemon are safely on the ground.

"Ahh, all the Pokemon escaped" said Jessie

"We should of put a little extra more for the attack proof netting." said James

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt"

Pikachu's body surged and released a powerful thunderbolt at the propellers which exploded causing team rocket to hit the sky.

"Every time we get close enough to capture that twerps Pikachu one of you bungle it." said Jessie

"Well your half-baked plans never work anyway." responded Meowth

"I knew I should of stayed in bed today." said James

"We're blasting off again" said all three

The sun was just over the herizon turning the sky red, pink, purple and blue.

"Whoa, now that was a thunderbolt." said Carrol

"That Pikachu of yours is really something." said June

"Thanks, we both work hard everyday to get stronger as a team, right Pikachu?"

"Pika-Pikachu"

"You two will be a great success." said Serria

"So will you Serria."

"You sure you guys don't wanna stay the night we got more that enough room." asked June

"What do you say guys?"

"Why not we can always head out in the morning. Besides I would like to hear one of your songs." said Brock

"I think I can arrange a small concert." said Serria

Everyone headed inside the house to the backyard where the party really got started and for the first time in a long while Serria played from the heart.

**There it is ch 4 is in the books stay tuned for the concert.**


	5. Chapter 5

Well as with every beginning to a story there's always an end and sadly this is the end to this tale. I just wanna thank those who gave this story a chance and followed, reviewed and placed this favorite. So here it is the epilogue and the disclaimer for one last time.

Disclaimer: you should know all this stuff by now, on who owns what.

Epilogue

A month and a half later:

_(Gentle Ballad)_

_Let me fly to you, on the wings of a Butterfree_

_Soaring high above_

_Your love moves swiftly, blazing a trail in my heart._

_Your love come flying (flying high) _

_To the heavens, I see you _

_Your precious love comes to me…._

_Like a Butterfree._

A thunderous roar came from the crowd of the packed stadium at Indigo Plateau as Serria smiles and listens to the crowd chant her name, looking out she sees the signs from the fans and those dressed like her but she was thinking about that one special person and his Pikachu, who gave her the spark back.

"Thank you, I love you all. This next song was an inspirited by a young trainer whom I met when I took a break. His stories about his travels and his devotion to his Pokemon was really something to behold especially his Pikachu. So Ash if your listening out there this one is for you."

She takes off her cloak to reveal Ash's outfit with a jean skirt instead of jean pants.

(Latin beat begins)

You know that there's no one so... I choose you!

There's no else that I'd rather...

Have you by my side!

'N you can help me win this fight!

Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead! Pikachu!

You know there is no other...

I choose you! Because you are my brother...

In this game we play!

And if we have to go all day!

So w'can leave the other masters far behind!

I've been training all my life!

Waiting all this time...

For this moment to arrive!

'N now that it's here...

I don't have the fear!

Cuz there's nothing left to hide! It's me and you!

And there's nothing that we can't do!

Cuz in the Pokemon world!

Even masters hafta learn!

They will always find something new!

Pikachu!

You know that there's no one so...

I choose you!

There's no else that I'd rather...

Have you by my side!

'N you can help me win this fight!

Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead! Pikachu!

You know there is no other...

I choose you!

Because you are my brother...

In this game we play!

And if we have to go all day!

So we can leave the other masters far behind!

I will never doubt the dream...

As long you're with me!

I know we can reach the top!

We're the greatest team!

This game has ever seen!

And we're never ever stop!

(Instrumental Break)

Serria Dances with her back up dancers. Meanwhile in a Pokemon center in big city Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu were watching the concert on TV.

Pikachu!

You know you are the one!

I choose you!

There's no else that I'd rather...

Have you by my side!

'N you can help me win this fight!

Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead! Pikachu!

Oh, oh

(It's you and me!)

I choose you!

Oh, You and me forever yeah!

Pikachu!

You and me yeah!

Pikachu.

The Crowd roars when the song ended and she bows.

"Thank you Indigo Plateau and Good night."

Later on in the common room nurse joy comes up and tells Ash that he had a phone call. Ash took the call to find it was Serria on the line."Serria, hi"

"Hey Ash, hey Pikachu. So what did you guys think?"

"I thought the concert was great. Especially your finale."

I really have to say thank you Ash, you really inspired me. Not just in song but in life."

"I did?"

"Yeah you showed me that I can't do everything all at once that sometimes I need to look within to surge on and become better. I will always remember you and I expect great things from you both."

"Thanks Serria, good luck to you."

"You too"

(Hangs up)

Serria sits at her bureau in her hotel room looks at her Houndour and Houndoom and smiles.

"You know Mike, I think I'm gonna start training Pokemon again."

"Oh that's nice….Wait, WHAT!"

**That's it y'all the big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale**

**Hope you enjoyed it. L8tr**


End file.
